fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
Olivia (オリヴィエ Orivie, Olivie in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Olivia is a dancer who travels across the continent in a theatre troupe. In the past during one of Olivia's performances, a noble man was smitten by her and plotted to kidnap and marry her. However, Basilio stepped in and prevented this and Olivia has been grateful to him ever since. She can have a son named Inigo, provided she does marry. She will also be Lucina's mother if she marries Chrom, or Morgan's mother if she marries the Avatar. She is also really pretty and a true queen. Slay me mom Olivia first appears in Chapter 10 after Chrom and company successfully defeat Mustafa and leads them back to Ferox. Before the battle Olivia encounters Mustafa. Even though he finds out that she is there to help Chrom and his army, he decides to let her go. After Mustafa falls, Olivia arrives on the scene to escort the Shepherds to the carriages back to Ferox (because she is a good person). At Ferox, after Chrom finds his new resolve to fight Gangrel, Olivia volunteers to aid his cause by dancing for them. Basilio notes that her dances invigorates the spirits of troops, causing them to work twice as hard. Chrom happily accepts Olivia's offers and she joins Chrom in his final battle with Gangrel, and his future adventures. If Chrom decides to marry Olivia at the end of the Chapter 11, she becomes his wife during the two years between Chapter 11 and Chapter 12, thus making her the queen of Ylisse. During those two years, she also will give birth to a daughter named Lucina. At the end of Chapter 13, Olivia will be weeping as Chrom talks to "Marth". After the two talk, Chrom tells Olivia about their future child, Lucina. Then discovering that "Marth" is really a future version of Lucina and the two share a tender moment. After the war, if she is unmarried, Olivia's stage fright never faded, but her dances accompanied with her shy blush became legendary as she traveled throughout the world. In Paralogue 6, Olivia joins the Shepherds when they go to help quell some bandits terrorizing a few villages near the Great Gate. Upon arrival, Olivia comes into contact with a young boy who had been helping to fight off the bandits. The boy, Inigo, is surprised by her sudden appearance which equally surprises her. Though the boy brushes her off, Olivia notices that Inigo seemed to be just as shy as her, making it easier for her to talk to him. After the battle, Inigo approaches her again and calls her by name, even though Olivia does not remember ever encountering him. Though Inigo has a hard time explaining it to her, after showing her the ring on his hand, Olivia realizes that Inigo is her future son. After slipping a comment that he is aspiring to be a dancer, Olivia shows great interest in his skills, but he is too embarrassed to show her. Likewise Olivia is too embarrassed to show him her dancing, but nevertheless, is happy to meet her future son. Personality Olivia is extremely shy and withdrawn, but a dancing genius with many fans across the lands. She states to Chrom that she is only good at dancing, which even then, she feels she is inadequate in doing, mostly due to her stage fright. She said in one of her supports that she dances like a ham someone rolled down the stairs, which is not true. She can summon more of her strength than usual for the sake of others, being judgemental and pushy in the process. Her dream is to open her own theatre. She is the best singer in the army. Her birthday is August 20, celebrate it hoes. In Game ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |40% |25% |70% |70% |60% |25% |20% |} Maximum Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | +1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | -1 |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Maribelle *Panne *Inigo *Lucina (Only if Olivia is her mother) *Morgan (Only if Olivia is her mother) Class Sets |} Overall Base Class Olivia is the only Dancer unit in the game and true to her class' defining traits, she is a dodging expert with high Speed, Skill, and Luck Growths. However, being extremely fragile and starting at level 1 on the final chapter of the first half of the game, Olivia will need to be handled with care for her recruitment chapter and for much initial level grinding. As long as she does not come into contact with the enemy, she can leave the offensive duties to the units that are more capable. Her utility skill Special Dance makes her dancing much more potent, as those she dances for gets stronger offensively and defensively for that turn on top of reinvigorating that unit. Her high speed, skill, and luck support boosts benefit her partner in a Pair Up. Olivia could possibly be used offensively as a dancer, but she is built more as a support unit than an offensive one. However, once she is reclassed a couple of times, she can be a decent attacker. Despite this, her low movement can give her difficulties catching up with other units, though giving her Boots can remedy this. Reclassing Olivia's two class options are the Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight lines. Overall, if you are looking for the best offensive Olivia, these two classes are great options to complement her high skill and speed. As a Myrmidon-related class, Olivia's growths are similar to Lon'qu, though she has a slightly less chance for skill and speed growth than him, but her caps nearly match his point-for-point. Olivia can use this line to train her sword ranks or can potentially be one of her best permanent offensive class changes due to her high speed and skill growths in combination with a better Strength cap and an overall boost to all stat caps. Regardless of final class choice, Olivia can seize Astra, which fits nicely with her high skill cap, and even Vantage to possibly keep her alive when in a tight spot Health-wise. Swordfaire can be considered for some extra sword might. Lethality seems tempting, but the low chance of activation makes it very inconsistent. Pass is also worth considering to help her slip out of enemy crowding. As a Pegasus Knight, Olivia grows similarly to Sumia, with the same growths in Skill and Speed. Olivia is a little weaker than Cordelia in Strength and Defense, but has more Skill and Speed. Regardless; Olivia is a very capable unit in her new Pegasi riding class, though her low defense growths makes her especially weak to Archers and warrants caution when facing such foes. However, the true benefit from this class comes from her ability to gain Galeforce as a Dark Flier, as it is both useful for her, and for her son Inigo to inherit. However, should the player decide to keep her in these classes, Olivia as a Falcon Knight is highly recommended to bolster her strength stat more. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Blushing Beauty :''A dancer who travels widely and is quite gifted, despite extreme shyness. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Iron Sword }} Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Dance }} Sword |Skill=- }} Skills Weapon Assist Passive Olivia (Performing Arts) Description ;Festival Dancer :A dancer who brings a smile to people's faces. She had appeared at a performing arts festival in Ylisse. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Dagger |Skill= Dancer Fan+ Sing }} Skills =Weapon = =Assist = =Passive = Quotes Awakening '' :Olivia/Awakening Quote ''Heroes Olivia/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Olivia - Shrinking Violet : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. The flush in her cheeks remained a staple of her beauty because she's a queen so respect her more than that hoe Tharja. ; Olivia and Chrom : After Grima's defeat, Chrom was officially welcomed as Ylisse's new exalt. Queen Olivia gave him a much-needed shoulder to lean on as she traveled the land, dancing and mending the scars of war. ; Olivia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Olivia, above all else. ; Olivia and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. ; Olivia and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and coward, or else ignored entirely. Over time, however, Olivia's dancing managed to bring him back into the populace's favor. ; Olivia and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. Olivia spent years trying to get her husband to pay attention, but the two still built a fine life together. ; Olivia and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for his wife, Olivia, whose modest but mesmerizing dances made her more popular by far. ; Olivia and Kellam : Though she never overcame her stage fright, Olivia danced across the land, mending the scars of war. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Olivia and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. When the West-Khan sent Olivia on errands across the globe, Lon'qu accompanied her without fail and ensured her safety. ; Olivia and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. ; Olivia and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. His wife, Olivia, wandered down more than one dark alley just to make sure he was safe and sound. ; Olivia and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw his wife dancing in the streets at night to make ends meet, he resumed work as a sellsword. ...Olivia was most grateful. ; Olivia and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children especially loved Olivia's vibrant dances, which often filled them with glee. ; Olivia and Henry : Henry settled down with Olivia and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son inherited both his father's grin and his mother's undying love for entertaining others. ; Olivia and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Olivia. Their forgotten hamlet glowed during festivals, when Olivia's dancing warmed more than any fire. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Olivia is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * Etymology "Olivia" was coined by William Shakespeare for a character in his comedy 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Shakespeare may have based it on Oliver, Oliva, or perhaps directly on the Latin word oliva, meaning "olive". Link Trivia *Olivia came in 24th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 5,889 votes. *In the Japanese version of her support with Donnel, she sings the tale of a raven prince and a heron princess whose homeland was destroyed by a fire. *Olivia shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Anna, Hana and Mozu. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Rei Matsuzaki, with Nah. *Olivia is the only unit in Awakening to have an exclusive skill. She is the only unit that can learn Special Dance, while any other skill can be passed down to Morgan via S-Supports.. *One of Olivia's English dialogue soundclips contains her humming the level up jingle. It can be heard in her C Support with Maribelle, her C support with Virion, and her C Support with Donnel. *In the Japanese version, the marriage confession scene flashback with Chrom shown in the beginning of Chapter 12 is just their S support script, while in the localized editions of the game, there was a completely new set of dialogue instead. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters